Can't take my eyes off of you
by Ycnan
Summary: A bit AU, where things that took place in the TV show are integrated, but completely different and/or rewritten. Takes place in the final season. Totally and only Jackie/Guy based. If you're looking for a Kate/Geoff fanfic, look somewhere else! :D Ps: reviews/comments are always MUCH appreciated! *hint hint*
1. Chapter 1

Jackie heaved a big sigh. Why she had to do another clinic run with Guy was beyond her. She had been working on and off with him for weeks now and she wasn't too keen on it. He was ever the macho he liked to be, always flirting with women, even when they were patients. He was a good doctor she would be the first to admit that. But he sucked as a human being. Sadly, his looks were amazing as well, so women instantly fell for him. Which, to her own annoyance, pissed her off. She remembered all too well the day they met. They were both hired to work in a small town in the bush, in a hospital that actually shouldn't have been named that. She came from the big city, so did Guy. She had worked in a large hospital in Adelaide, he had worked in an even bigger hospital in Melbourne. She knew exactly what her reasons were for leaving Adelaide, but she still didn't really know whatever brought Guy to leave his job. He had always been complaining about the town they were located in: too hot, not much to do etc…And he always loved to brag about his previous job. He always made it sound as if he was the most brilliant doctor ever. It always made her smirk: if he was so brilliant, then why was he out there?

They met even before they started their job, because Guy picked her up in Adelaide. Somehow it was arranged that way and since she didn't know Guy by then, she thought it would be the most convenient. But from the moment they met, she knew what he would be like. He acted like he knew it all. Tried to make smart comments to her and not even 5 minutes after they met, he tried to flirt with her.

They had now been working together for almost a year. There were days he acted normal towards her, but she could probably count those days on one hand. Most of the time he either made fun of her, or pissed her off. He was good at both.

And now they had been working together for weeks in a row, while normally she'd also be working with other colleagues. But due to illness and pregnancies she had been working with Guy almost all the time. Luckily, she thought, this was their final clinic run they would do together. Then she would have a few days to herself, no work involved. She was looking forward to it, she had made some plans to make a trip back to Adelaide for a few days, to visit some old friends and family. She hadn't seen most of them in too long.

She closed the final first aid box and then moved some hair from her face. It was too hot to be working, especially in the outback. The last patient had just left and now they just had to wait for Johnno, their pilot, to pick them up and take them back to town. She sat down on one of the first aid boxes and watched Guy from a distance. He was just saying goodbye to their final patient in his own special way. She decided not to watch that and closed her eyes for a bit.

Minutes later she abruptly opened her eyes again because Guy was shouting for her.

"Oi, Jackie!"

"What Guy?"

He was walking towards her and held still just meters away from her.

"Looks like there's a storm approaching. I'm not sure how long it will take Johnno to arrive here, but I think we better put all these thing in the shed, just to be safe."

Jackie narrowed her eyes. A storm? She moved her eyes over the field, but couldn't really see any kind of storm.

"You must be kidding me, right? There's not even a small sign of a storm!"

"Zoe just told me that there's a storm heading our way. I trust her for that."

Jackie squeezed out a silly laugh.

"Oh, but of course. Zoe told you…" She rolled her eyes and then closed them again.

"Fine, whatever Jackie. You'll see I'll be right though!"

"Sure you will be Guy."

Thirty minutes later Johnno still hadn't arrived, but just like Guy had predicted, rain was now pouring down from the sky. Even though the shed was just about 100 meters from where Jackie was sitting, she managed to arrive there soaking wet. Guy welcomed her.

"Told you so."

She decided not to respond to it. She hated it when he was right about something, cause it meant he would make sure you'd know he was right. Instead, she looked at the radio.

"Have you tried to contact the base yet to ask when Johnno will be here?"

Guy shook his head.

"I was too busy bringing in all our stuff before it started to rain."

"Right, well then I'll just contact Clare."

Before she could reach for the microphone, Guy stopped her.

"You're soaking wet Jackie. Go sit near the fire and get warm and dry. I'm sure Johnno doesn't want someone who's soaking wet inside his aircraft."

She gave him the evil eye and then tried to contact the base.

"I'm sorry Jackie, but I don't think Johnno will be flying out tonight. The storm is too heavy and it's just not safe to take the plane into the air. I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night there."

Guy coughed while Jackie silently gasped. Spend the night there, with Guy? There was hardly anything there, let alone a good place to sleep for both of them.

"Are you kidding me Clare?"

"Sorry Jackie, not kidding this time. First thing tomorrow morning he'll pick you up, for now it's just not safe."

Jackie slowly turned around and looked at Guy who was looking down on her with a big grin.

"Guess we'll finally get to know each other a bit more now, won't we Jackie?"

"Oh zip it Guy!" Brilliant…instead of just working with him, she now also had to spend the night with him. She looked around the shed and noticed a small bed in the corner of it, which was too small for the both of them and didn't even look comfortable for just one person. There was a small table in the middle, where Guy was sitting and luckily a fireplace. Behind her was small kitchen, but she doubted there would be any kind of food for them to eat. The place looked like it hadn't been used in years. She turned around to have a look into the cupboards to see if there maybe was something eatable in there. She didn't have high hopes for it, but managed to find some canned soup and some beans. Which would have to do. She turned around to tell Guy about it who was shamelessly watching her. She could tell he was taking in every inch of her body and then she realized she was soaking wet and that her uniform was probably showing everything. It made her feel extremely naked and uncomfortable and she blushed.

"Guy, please don't stare at me that way!"

He grinned. "I've got to say: nice body!"

He still looked at her and it made her more and more uncomfortable, but before she could say anything, he held up a long, warm blouse he probably found there.

"Put this on, it will at least make you feel a bit warmer."

She didn't know what to do. The blouse was long, but not long enough. Then again, the uniform she was wearing, wasn't doing her any good either. And she started to feel cold.

So she took the blouse from him and walked over to the fireplace where it was at least a bit warmer.

"Turn around Guy, please. I think you've seen enough of me for today."

He didn't make any effort to look away.

"Guy, please!"

"I'm a doctor Jackie, I've seen loads of undressed women before me. I can handle it."

"I'm not one of your patients Guy, and you're not at all looking at me as if I'm one of your patients. Please turn around!"

Guy had to admit to himself that she was right. She didn't remind him of any kind of female patient he'd ever had. She looked gorgeous though. Something he knew from the day they met, but he had never seen this much of her body shape. And he liked what he saw.

He could tell she felt extremely uncomfortable, but it made her look even more attractive.

He slowly looked away from her, even though he could have looked at her all night.

But when she made a sound, he quickly turned around again, instinctively. Apparently she had turned around as well, cause he was now looking at her back. Her undressed back that was. She was struggling with the buttons from the blouse, from what he could tell.

"Goddammit!"

It amused him to hear her swear, cause he couldn't remember any other time she had sworn.

She finally managed to get into the blouse then she turned around. She still looked extremely uncomfortable, but her beauty took Guy away.

"My God, Jackie!"

The way his eyes were focused on her didn't make her feel any more at ease. She had seen that look in his eyes many times before. It was the same look he'd given many women. And she didn't like it one bit.

"Guy, for god's sake, please stop staring at me!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself, but you look so beautiful!"

"It's not like you just see me for the first time Guy! Seriously…we're forced to spent the night together and you instantly try to make a move on me cause there are no other women around? What do you think I am, stupid? I've never fallen for your looks or flirtations, what makes you think I would do now?"

"I'm not flirting with you here Jackie, I'm just saying you look beautiful. Because you just do!"

"I'm wearing nothing but an old, ugly blouse Guy. Are you sure you'd call me beautiful? Or are you just turned on because I'm wearing nothing but this blouse? And because it's just the two of us?"

"Most women like to get compliments from a guy…"

"Yes, but not from you Guy. Because you say these kind of things to every woman you meet. It doesn't mean anything anymore."

Guy could be wrong, but while speaking she actually seemed to look quite sad. Before he could really tell if what he saw was true, she'd turned around and tried to warm her hands on the fire.

Of course she had turned around because she didn't want him to see she was upset. He would make funny jokes about it as soon as they were back in town again and she didn't want to give him that kind of pleasure. She was upset because it actually was quite nice to hear him say he thought she looked beautiful. But because he said it to so many women, she didn't even know what to think of it. Did he mean it, or was it really just another way to flirt with her, make her fall for him? And then why did she even care so much about what he would think of her? She never cared for it, why would she now? It all didn't make sense to her.

Thirty minutes had passed and Jackie was starting to shiver from the cold. The fireplace didn't help her warm up at all and she started to look for a warm blanket to keep her warm. She noticed the blanket on the bed and decided to grab it and put it around her. Then she placed a chair next to the fireplace and sat down.

In the mean time Guy tried to heat up the soup. He turned away from the stove to ask Jackie if she was hungry and then noticed her shivering.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. The blanket and the fire both keep me warm now."

He could tell she was lying because her lips were turning blue and she was still shivering.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "Yep, I'm doing just fine."

Guy just shook his head.

"Soup is ready. Are you hungry yet?"

She nodded.

"I've got no idea how long this soup has been here," he said. "So hopefully we won't die from it!"

He brought her a cup of soup and they both ate in silence. After dinner Guy asked where Jackie wanted to sleep that night.

"You can take the bed if you want, I can sleep on the ground near the fire."

Jackie shook her head.

"I don't want the bed. It's too far from the fire."

"Okay, then you sleep near the fire and I'll take the bed. Also fine with me."

"No, I want this to be played fair so that you can't ever complain about it afterwards."

"Oh come on Jackie, don't be so childish."

"Well…childish or not I think we should toss. Winner gets to sleep near the fire."

"You're already shivering from the cold. Just go and sleep near the fire Jackie."

"No." She held out her hand for a coin and Guy decided it wouldn't be worth arguing over, she wouldn't just accept his offer no matter what.

"Heads or tails?"

Jackie decided to go for heads, but lost. Guy offered her one final time to sleep near the fire, but she refused. So he made his bed on the ground near the fire, while Jackie tried to fall asleep on the bed. The blanket she had wrapped around her wasn't covering her full body and her shivering got worse. Of course she could just ask Guy if she could still have the place by the fire, but she was stubborn. Didn't want him to make any comments to her about it, or laugh in her face. So she turned around one more time trying to get a bit warmer. Eventually she managed to fall asleep.

A couple of hours later Guy woke up from mumbling sounds he heard. It took him some time to remember again where he was and then realized the sounds were coming from Jackie. He lifted up his head to get a glimpse of her, but couldn't really. He got on his feet and noticed that she was still shivering from the cold. He walked over to the bed, bended over and took her in his arms. Jackie mumbled and then opened her eyes. Guy could see she was still half asleep.

"Guy…what are you…put me down!"

"Ssshhh, you're shivering from the cold. I'm going to lay you by the fire so you can warm up a bit."

"No, put me down!" But he didn't put her down on the bed. He gently laid her down near the fire. She tried to get up, but her body was too cold to even cooperate with her. Guy gently placed another blanket on top of her and then got up on his feet.

"Guy." She tried to sound strong, but her voice also seemed to have left her.

"No Jackie, just stay there, try to get warm and also try to get some sleep again. That's a medical order!" Finally she decided to give in. The fire actually felt quite nice and her body started to warm up a bit again. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Guy walked over to the bed and decided to try and get some sleep on there.

A few hours later he was the first to wake up. The sun was shining through the blinds of the shed and he noticed the fire had gone out. Jackie still seemed to be fast asleep by the looks of it. He got up and decided to boil some water in the kettle so that they at least would have tea for breakfast. There was no sign of any other eatable food, so he hoped Johnno would be arriving not too late that day to pick them up and had at least brought something to eat with him. He was starving. The soup from the night before wasn't nearly enough to fill his stomach. After he had put the kettle on the stove, he decided to contact base to ask what time Johnno would be arriving. Clare told him Johnno was already on his way and could be there within thirty minutes so Guy decided to wake Jackie up. She wasn't too impressed by it.

"Good morning sunshine!" Guy couldn't help but smile at her tired, annoyed face. She clearly wasn't a morning person at all.

"Shut up Guy." She'd hardly gotten any sleep at all that night and could really do without his smirking face and comments.

"Clearly you're no morning person and I'm sorry to have woken you up. But Johnno might be here in not too long and I though you wanted to be awake before he arrives."

"Hmm."

"Right, I'll leave you to it then." He got up to check on the kettle. Jackie lay still for a bit, too tired to actually get up. The thought of having to work one final shift that day before she would have a few days off didn't really want her to get up either. But then she realized she was still wearing the blouse instead of the uniform and that Johnno could be there soon and she decided to get up and change clothes. She collected her uniform that was still a bit damp. She unbuttoned the blouse, her back facing Guy and changed into her uniform. She shivered when the cold, damp material touched her body. All of a sudden she remembered how he had picked her up that night and placed her near the fireplace. A shiver went down her spine, but this time not from the cold. She hated to admit it to herself, but it actually felt nice to be held by him. She shook her head. He was still a playboy and all this obviously was nothing more but a game to him and she wouldn't give in. She refused to be yet another woman that would fall for his charms.

Just when she turned around, Guy held a cup of tea in front of her.

"Sorry, no coffee." He gave her a wink.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Don't act so innocent Guy. 'Sorry, no coffee' and then a wink?"

He grinned.

"Seemed like you could do with a coffee this morning instead of tea."

"I never drink coffee Guy."

"Ah…"

"Ah what?"

"That explains it all, why you're always in such a cheerful mood."

Jackie started to get really annoyed. He was just playing her again.

"If you don't have anything nice to say Guy, then just shut up!"

"But when I say nice things to you, it's no good either. Because then you complain I don't mean it." She heaved a big sigh.

"Just…don't say anything okay?"

Guy shrugged his shoulders. Teasing her was so easy.

Thirty minutes later they heard the sound of a plane and they went outside. Jackie was the first to greet Johnno.

"Oi, Jackie! Must have been one hell of a night!" He gave her a big smile and winked at Guy. "Nice hair by the way!"

She grabbed her hair and realized it was a complete mess. She instantly gave Guy the evil eye.

"Very nice of you to say something to me about it!"

"You told me not to speak anymore, remember?"

"Ugh. You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yeah, uhuh, so I've been told."

Johnno watched the two from a distance with a big smile. Spending the night together apparently didn't change their feelings for each other. They still fought like cats and dogs and it amused him. He always enjoyed working with those two, because they spiced things up a bit. They were two totally different personalities: Guy an arrogant bloke and also vein and shallow. Jackie the total opposite: sweet and caring. But he always thought they were made for each other though. He had seen the looks between the two of them every now and then, even though they would never admit it. And Jackie, even though she didn't realize it, changed Guy. When he arrived in town almost a year ago he was careless and insensitive. Jackie managed to soften him a bit. And even though he was still a womanizer, he didn't chase after every female patient or woman in town anymore. The longer he was around Jackie, the less he seemed to care about hooking up with as much women as possible. But of course Guy would never admit that.

He got on the plane where Guy who'd taken the seat in the cockpit awaited him. Jackie, as always, took a seat at the back.

"Aren't you ever the gentleman?"

"Eh?"

"I thought you'd let Jackie get this seat for once."

"I offered, she refused. Apparently she got too little sleep last night that she wanted to lay down for bit."

Johnno smiled.

"You hooked up with her then?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, you know…the two of you, only one bed in the shed. I'm sure it got romantic in there!"

"Ugh…me and Jack? Never!"

"Oh come one, you can't tell me you don't find her attractive!"

"I'm the last one to admit that she doesn't have good looks, but she's not my type. And are we really having this conversation?"

Johnno laughed.

"One day Guy, one day you might be surprised."

"You're way off mate, way off!"

Johnno shook his head in amusement. He was certain they would end up together one day. There was too much tension between the two of them to go by unnoticed.

Guy looked out of the window and thought back of the night before. The picture of Jackie, dressed in nothing but a blouse just didn't want to leave his head. And for an instant moment he thought Johnno could have been right. But then he shook his head. Last night it was her body he was attracted to, nothing more. Deep down inside though he knew that wasn't completely true.

Back in town Jackie immediately had to start her shift in the hospital. She tried to hide a yawn, but was caught by Rowie.

"Rough night?"

"You try and have a good night when you're stuck with Guy there!"

Rowie laughed.

"Was he that bad?"

"As soon as we found out we had to spend the night there, he tried to make moves on me. Can you believe it?" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"But nothing happened?"

Jackie looked shocked at Rowie.

"What do you think of me, of course not! Not even if he was the last man on this planet."

Rowie of course shared the same believe as Johnno and she couldn't help but smile. Jackie had fought off Guy loads of times but she too had noticed the looks between the two of them from time to time. She was careful enough not to mention that to Jackie though.

"And now you have to work another shift."

Jackie nodded.

"Yeah and totally not in the mood for it. But at least after this shift I'll have a couple of days off! Can't wait to visit my family and friends again!"

Later that night Jackie arrived at the pub, exhausted. She was greeted by Nancy who asked if she needed anything to eat, but Jackie told her thanks, but that she'd rather have a shower first. She walked the stairs and turned for her room when she bumped into Guy.

"Oi, watch where you're walking Jack!"

"Why should I?" She reached for her key and opened the door to her room. Guy was still standing in the hallway and she turned around.

"Is there anything else you want from me?"

"Did you talk to Geoff yet?"

She gave him a confused look.

"Geoff? No. What for?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Guy! You can't just ask me something and tell me 'oh nothing.' What's going on?"

"Well, if he hasn't told you yet then I'm not sure…"

"Guy!" God was he ever annoying again.

"I really think that…"

She turned around again and entered her room.

"Fine, whatever Guy." And she slammed the door in his face. She was too tired to play along with his games. Whatever Geoff had to tell her, apparently it wasn't important enough. Guy obviously had to tease her one extra time that day. She grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes and then headed out to the bathroom. She'd been longing for a hot shower all day.

Thirty minutes later she walked downstairs again to get some food. She hadn't really eaten well that day or the day before and she was actually starving.

"Nancy, can I…" Before she could finish her sentence, Nancy interrupted her.

"Geoff called for you and asked me to tell you to call him back as soon as you returned from the shower."

"Did he tell you what it was about?"

Nancy shook her head.

"Sorry love."

Jackie walked over to the phone and called Geoff.

"Ah Jackie, thanks for calling me back."

"No worries, what's the matter?"

Geoff coughed.

"Well…I know that tomorrow is supposed to be the beginning of your short holiday, but…"

"Don't tell me I'll have to cancel it Geoff?"

"Well…yes, I'm sorry, but I still don't have enough nurses, so…"

"Oh, but Geoff, you know I made plans to visit my family and friends these days. You can't expect me to cancel it."

"I know, I know and I wouldn't have asked if I had another solution, but I don't. I'm sorry."

She moaned. Fantastic. Now she would have to cancel her trip and god knew when she'd ever be able to get a few days off again.

"Right…I guess there's nothing to do about it?"

"Sorry Jack."

"Yeah…" She hung up the phone, ready to cry. She had been looking forward to see her family again and her friends. Now she had to call them up and tell them it might take a little longer before she would see them. She sighed and then turned to Nancy.

"Can I have today's special please Nancy?"

"Of course dear. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a change of plans I guess."

She walked over to a table and took a seat. Tiredness came over her and she wondered how she would be able to work another shift that morning without some extra sleep.

"Mind if I join you?" Jackie abruptly looked up.

"Guy!"

He took a seat across from her.

"Have you already ordered?"

For a short moment she was puzzled, but she soon recovered from it.

"Guy…what? You can't just barge in on me like this."

"I asked!"

"Yeah, and you didn't even wait for an answer, as usual."

"Oh come on, I don't see any reason why we couldn't have dinner together. We've done it before."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what?"

"You. And your games and arguments."

"Eh? I just want to have dinner, that's all."

"Yeah…and before I know it you'll rub it in my face."

"Rub what in your face?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't know Guy! Isn't the only reason you decided to join me that you can laugh at me because Geoff decided to cancel my short holiday? Wasn't that what you were trying to tell me earlier?"

Now it was time for Guy to look puzzled.

"Eh?"

"Oh stop it Guy, just stop it! I'm tired, upset and really not in the mood for any of your games, okay?"

"But Jackie…"

She got up quickly and walked away.

"Tell Nancy I'll eat in my room Vic."

She rushed upstairs, but before she reached her room, Guy managed to grab her arm.

"Jackie!"

"Guy, just leave me will you. Please!" Tears were now burning behind her eyes, which she hated because it would be yet another excuse for Guy to make fun about. But he didn't.

"Oi Jack, wait a second here okay? What's going on?"

She tried to shake him off.

"Nothing. I'm just tired that's all."

"Oh come on Jack. I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you but I really have no idea what's going on."

"Just…forget it Guy. Forget it."

"Forget what? Jackie, really, you're talking in riddles here."

"Like you even care Guy."

"Look…I may be a jerk sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't care. Obviously something upset you and I want to know why. Cause believe it or not, I hate to see you upset."

He lifted up her head with his hand.

"Talk to me Jack."

"I just…I'm tired, and then Geoff told me I can't go on a holiday break tomorrow because we're unstaffed. And then you showed up and just earlier you asked me about Geoff, and…"

"And you assumed I was just trying to make fun of you some more."

"Well, yes. Why else would you ask me if I'd talked to Geoff and then tell me you couldn't tell me if he hadn't?"

"Because…I was just teasing you there. I was just trying to make you worried about your holiday a bit, for fun. But I had no idea he actually cancelled your trip. I swear!"

"Ugh…you're so impossible Guy, do you know that! Really, really impossible!"

She turned around and walked to her room. He was the most arrogant, selfish, uncaring person she had ever met in her life. Why anyone thought he was attractive was beyond her.

Several days passed. Jackie was sitting outside the hospital, in the sun sipping from her tea. She heaved a big sigh and then stretched her legs while she closed her eyes. The last couple of days had been busy and she was glad she finally found the time to get a moment of quiet to herself. She just started to doze off a bit, when she heard Johnno call her name.

"Oi, Jack!"

"Please don't tell me there's another emergency somewhere!"

He smiled. "No, no, no emergency. Well, not that that kind of emergency anyway. But remember the open day race?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Apparently Guy and Rowie are teaming up together and I was wondering if you'd like to team up with me? Would be brilliant to defeat Guy for once!"

Her eyes lit up. It would be more than brilliant to wipe off the smug from his face for once. In fact, maybe she could add an extra contest to the contest. Make him suffer!

"Count me in! When do we start practicing?"

Not much later Guy bumped into her.

"So I heard you're teaming up with Johnno at the race. Be prepared to lose Jack."

"Ha! I was actually thinking of adding a little extra to the race: a penalty for the loser. Just between the two of us. Up to that?"

Guy grinned.

"A penalty for the loser? Are you sure, cause you're so going to lose this race Jack!"

"We'll see Guy, we'll see. Deal though?"

"Deal."

She smiled. Finally it was payback time! Finally she'd be able to make him suffer for a change.

In the days that came both teams practiced whenever they could. Jackie was convinced she and Johnno would actually win the race, which meant she could finally do whatever she wanted with Guy. And she found great comfort in that thought. It was only a couple of hours till the race and she was just doing some paper work at the hospital. Guy walked in together with Clare.

"Ready to lose Jack?"

"Ha, I'm gonna make you suffer!"

While Guy walked away, Clare looked up to Jackie.

"You guys, always fighting and teasing."

"It's just a bet Clare, nothing more."

"If you say so."

"What else would it be Clare?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just think it's time you two should be open and honest with each other for a change."

"Open and honest about what?"

Clare shook her head.

"About your true feelings for each other."

Jackie started to laugh hysterically.

"True feelings for each other? I hate the guy Clare, that's what the bet is all about."

"Hmmm." And with that Clare walked away. But it gave Jackie food for thought. If Clare thought she actually had feelings for Guy because of the bet, then what would other people even think of it? She shook her head and decided to tell Guy the bet was off.

His reaction didn't surprise her the least.

"It's off? Why?"

"Because it's childish and stupid."

"It was your idea."

"Well, then I'm being childish. But it's off I tell you, off!" And with those words she walked away.

"Oi Jack! Come on, come on!" He ran after her. "I'm sure you'd love to see me sweat and lose! What made you change your mind?" She pretended she didn't listen to him and he decided the bet wasn't off for him. If she wanted a penalty for the loser, she could have it. And she most definitely would be the loser of the race. If not only because he wanted to pay her back!

Of course he and Rowie had won the race. And that night, when they had returned home from the open day, he walked over to Jackie's room. He knocked on the door twice before he walked in.

"Guy!" She'd just changed into her nightgown, which made him hold his breath for a bit.

"Jack."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…according to you the bet was off, but according to me it never was. Never agreed on it either. And seeing how you lost, and the price was a penalty for the loser…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not! You started this whole thing and you can't just cancel it the very last minute for no real reason."

She shook her head.

"Fine then. What do you want me to do? Wash your dirty clothes, or…"

"No, I want you to go out for dinner with me."

"That's it? We've had dinner before."

"Yes, but that was just as colleagues. I want you to go on a date with me."

Jackie started to laugh.

"A date? Why? Wouldn't that be a punishment for you?"

"No, because at this date you can't make any negative comments about me. Whatever I say to you, you can't be smart about it to me, you won't be able to snap at me."

Jackie shook her head.

"No."

"No?"

"No. What do you think the people in town will think of it? It will have them gossip in no time."

"So what! What does it matter?"

"I don't want them to think that all of sudden I developed feelings for you! Because…because…"

"Well, good thing it doesn't matter what you want or don't want, cause you just lost a bet and you'll have to do whatever I want. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow evening."

Jackie still wasn't sure if he would really get through with all this, but decided to dress up a little bit to be on the safe side. She wore a black dress she had never worn before and had her curly hair tied together on her head. She was just putting on some mascara when she heard a knock on the door. Before she could answer, Guy walked in. She turned around to face him and heard him gasp.

"Nice dress you're wearing."

He was wearing black pants and one of his hideous blouses. And she immediately realized she was over-dressed.

"Yeah…I didn't know…it was the only…"

Before she could come up with something to say he shushed her.

"It suits you Jack." She felt a bit uncomfortable. Was he playing her again, or did he mean what he said. She hated the way he made her feel.

"Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

He grinned. "You'll see. Follow me!"

Het took her arm in his and her first reaction was to pull it back. But Guy just looked at her and said: "Uh…no you can't. This is a date, remember?"

When they were about to enter the pub, Jackie wanted to just run upstairs again. She didn't understand what Guy was trying to do. It wasn't as if people would only be talking about her, they'd be talking about him as well. Did he really want people to think they'd be interested in each other? Guy noticed her hesitation.

"Scared?"

"For what?"

"Don't worry. Most people know I just won a bet with you."

Jackie didn't really know whether that comforted her or not.

Guy guided her through the pub to the restaurant, where a table was awaiting them. She took a seat, as did Guy and almost instantly Nancy walked over to their table. The look on Nancy's face didn't give Jackie great comfort.

"Oh Guy and Jackie…how romantic to see the two of you together like this!" She turned to Guy. "Number four was it, right Guy? Oh…I always knew this would eventually happen, you two were made for each other!"

Jackie looked at Guy and hissed: "I thought you said…"

"Number four yes, thanks Nance." He then looked at Jackie. "No fights or comments, just enjoy the evening."

The look on Jackie's face was priceless. Of course Nancy knew the real story behind the date. He didn't know whether or not she believed it, but at least she played her role well.

Sounds were now coming from the jukebox and Guy looked at Jackie, holding out his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

She wanted to say no, but the look in Guy's eyes reminded her of the bet and she got up. She couldn't believe all this. Guy wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her close.

He whispered in her ear "Remember, this evening you do whatever I want you to do." His voice gave her the shivers and to feel his strong, big arms around her gave her mixed feelings. Just like the night in the shed, when he had hold her in his arms.

"Lay your head on my shoulder and relax Jack. You're so tense!"

She couldn't help but give him an evil eye. This was embarrassing.

Guy could feel how she was trying to fight him off and that she didn't feel comfortable at all. He, however, thought it felt more than comfortable to hold her so close to him. He could smell her perfume and enjoyed himself far more than he should, for all the wrong reasons. Johnno's voice echoed in his head and he started to ask himself why exactly this was the kind of penalty he had in mind for Jackie. He had told himself it would be worth seeing her getting irritated and annoyed, but he never expected that he actually really enjoyed holding her. It confused him and he abruptly let go of her. She looked puzzled at him.

"Let's order some food, shall we."

Jackie didn't really understand what just happened and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she could have stayed in his arms for a bit longer.

"I'll order today's special for the both of us."

"What's going on Guy?"

"Nothing. Why?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

Guy didn't know what to do or say anymore. Somehow asking her to dance with him complicated everything. She stirred up emotions within him of which he had no idea that he had them. And he wasn't too sure he liked it or not. The way she was looking at him, with her big, asking eyes, didn't help much either.

Jackie noticed the change in his behavior and wondered what was going on. She didn't like it when he was playing games with her, but at least she knew what he was trying to do. Now she just didn't. It confused her.

After dinner Guy told Jackie he would walk her to her room.

"No, you don't have to Guy. I know my way around."

"This is a date, remember. So that means I'll walk you home. Or to your room that is. And no arguments over it, the bet still isn't over yet!"

Together they walked upstairs. Jackie reached the door to her room and turned around.

"Well, we're here now. Date is over so all can be normal again from now on! You don…" Before she could finish her sentence, Guy bended forward and kissed her on the mouth. It took her a short bit to realize what just happened then she tried to pull back. But Guy grabbed her in his arms and pulled her closer, not letting go of her mouth. She managed to squeeze out a soft "What are you doing?" before he let go of her and her lips. Her big eyes were gazing at him.

"What…was…that?"

He tried to smile. "Nothing. Just…a date wouldn't be a real date without a kiss, right? It's okay. Date is now officially over and it won't happen again. Good night."

Before she could say anything, he had turned around and walked away. Jackie watched him in confusion. Was his plan to confuse the hell out of her, cause if so, it absolutely worked.

She could still feel the touch of his lips on hers and she just didn't know what to feel anymore.

The next morning Jackie was the first to get up and go downstairs. She took a seat at the bar where she was welcomed by Nancy.

"Good morning love. Did you have a good night last night? So wonderful to see you and Guy dance together, I've always said it to Vic, but you two are made for each other."

"Nancy…you do know last night was a set up, right? It wasn't a real date."

Nancy smiled.

"Of course I know, Guy told me. But I saw what I saw last night and that wasn't all faked. Breakfast?"

Jackie just nodded. In the corner of her eye she saw Guy enter the pub. He didn't notice her. She followed his movements as he made his way to the kitchen. The words of Nancy still echoed in her head. Was it not all faked? He was Guy after all, a playboy.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally her few days off had arrived. And this time no one, not even Geoff, could take them away from her. They weren't the same amount of days as she was supposed to have, but at least enough to allow her to go away for a few days. Family visit still had to wait though, time was still too short for that. So she decided to do a small tour in the outback. Kind of cheesy but it allowed her to see some more of the country and it just meant being away from work and everything. She was getting ready to get on the Nomad. Johnno had offered to drop her off at the clinic where the tour bus would pick her up which was perfect.

"Ready for your little getaway?" Rowie smiled at Jackie.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it! Been waiting far too long to just get away from it all. Nothing can stop me now from having some peace and quiet."

She'd barely spoken the last few words or a car stopped at the airstrip.

"Oi, get that car away from the plane!" Johnno shook his head.

"Ah, I arrived just in time I see. Jackie, I'll be joining you on your little adventure, what do you think of it?"

"Ugh, you have got be kidding me Guy."

"No, not kidding you. Since I won't be able to visit Sydney and no one wants to swap shifts with me I thought: why not? Should be fun!"

"There are plenty of other things for you to do out here Guy!"

"Yeah, but none of them involved you." He gave her wink. To her own annoyance it made her heart skip a beat.

"If you are going to ruin this trip for me I will kill you Guy Reid. I will."

* * *

><p>The tour bus had arrived at a little campsite where everyone was busy getting their tent up.<p>

"Looking for this Jack?" Guy stood next to her holding a hammer. There was a huge smirk on his face.

"Yes, thanks."

"Need a hand with anything?"

"No, I'll manage."

"Right, well, for your information, that's the bottom of the tent. You might want to turn it around."

"The bottom?" She looked at what appeared to be her tent, but looked like a big pile of blue trash. She'd never put up a tent before, so she had no idea what she was doing.

Guy rolled his eyes at her "I should have just stayed at home."

"Yeah, so why didn't you Guy!"

He smiled at her, the smirk on his face even bigger than before. And then he just stepped on her tent, not even planning to help her out even a tiny bit. It was much more amusing for him to watch her struggle and fail.

She would so kill him once they were back in the Crossing.

* * *

><p>Her little getaway seemed to fail more and more. First with Guy joining her, being his true arrogant self, then she failed to put up her own tent and now she was about to go down into the caves. She hated small, dark spaces. But would she want to show it to Guy? Of course not! Oh the fun he would have making fun of her. He'd made more than enough fun of her already. So she just joined the rest of the group. Her heart was pounding. Somehow Guy noticed she wasn't completely comfortable.<p>

"You aren't scared, are you?" Ugh, not only would she kill him, she would first wipe that big smug off his face.

"Of course not!" she snapped at him.

They were all tied together, which should have made her feel more comfortable, but actually didn't. They had barely made it into the caves and already she wanted to get out of there. Who cared what special art there was to see? It was dark in there anyway. Why was she doing this to herself?

She was so focused on her fear she hadn't noticed the group had came to a halt and she bumped into Guy.

"Not even 5 minutes in a dark space where no one can see you and you're already hitting on me Jack?"

"Shut up!" She punched him.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Just shut up Guy!" Fear took more and more control over her. Her heart started to pound like crazy and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Guy being his obnoxious self didn't help at all.

Apparently they had arrived at a spot where some old cave paintings were to be seen. She could care less about it. She just wanted to get out of there.

"Pretty amazing stuff on those walls eh Jack?"

She felt the walls closing in on her. He could make all the jokes in the world he wanted, she didn't care anymore. She should have never gotten into the stupid cave in the first place. She had to get out. Now.

"Jack?"

"You're useless!" She tried to free herself from the rope, but it didn't work.

"Oi Jack, are you alright?"

Finally she set herself free en she tried to get outside as fast as possible. Everything was closing in on her, she couldn't breathe anymore. Luckily, they hadn't been far into the caves just yet. When she got outside, she still couldn't breathe.

"Sit down Jack, here, breathe into this. Slowly. In and out. Good." He must have followed her back. Right, let the fun begin. She closed her eyes awaiting his funny remarks. But they didn't come.

"Are you feeling better again Jack?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just so stupid."

"So you're a bit claustrophobic, nothing to be ashamed of."

He touched her arm. It was only to feel her pulse, she knew that, but his touch still sent a shiver down her spine.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For not being an ass right now."

"I may be an ass most of the time, as you so gently put it, but I'm also still a doctor. You were in need of support, so I gave it to you. Aren't you happy now I came with you on this trip?" He gave her a big grin.

"Don't push it Guy." Was he ever capable of just being nice for once?

* * *

><p>On their last day of the tour, Ilsa, an older German woman walked over to Jackie. "Franz took this photo of you and Guy, thought you might want to have it?"<p>

Jackie looked at the photo, which showed them arguing.

"Photo says it all eh?"

"You two remind me of Franz and I. You look at each other with the same passion in your eyes."

"Passion? You mean aggravation."

"Oh, I must have been mistaken then, I thought…"

"That we were together?" She laughed. "I can't stand the Guy Ilsa."

"Ah yes, that's how Franz and I felt back in the day." She smiled. "We only acted that way to hide our true feelings for each other."

Jackie felt an annoying blush covering her cheeks. Why did her body have to react differently to what she felt?

"Well, we're not hiding our true feelings here Ilsa, what you see is really how we feel." Ilsa didn't say anything, she just padded her on the hand and gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>"If you think you can do any better, then be my guest!" Stupid camping with its stupid tents. She would never go camping ever again. And she would definitely kill Guy. He was just impossible. How Ilsa could have thought they were hiding their true feelings for each other was beyond her.<p>

She dropped the tent on the ground.

"Oi Jack, why so tense now?" He watched her storm off. Teasing her was still so easy. He picked up the remains of the tent and put it in the bag. Took him less than 5 minutes.

"See, that's how you do it Jack, it's not that hard." If looks could kill he'd be dead by now. "Where would you have been without me eh?"

"In a happier, calmer place for sure."

"Ah come on Jack, these few days weren't all bad, were they?"

She raised her eyebrow. "They would have been a lot more enjoyable, I'm sure, if you'd just stayed home."

He smiled. "Let me make it up to you by taking you out for dinner tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, like I really want to have dinner with you after these couple of days Guy."

He pouted. "Come on Jack, it's just dinner. You've got to eat anyway tonight."

He suddenly moved closer to her. "Remember the last time we had dinner?" he whispered.

She swallowed. "I do, yes, and if you're thinking I'd go on another 'date' with you, then you are so wrong. Not even if you were the last man alive." Why did her heart beat so fast all of a sudden?

"Scared I might kiss you again?"

"What? Oh cut the crap Guy. I'm so sick of your stupid games. Just stop it for once!" That had sounded way more emotional than she intended it to.

Guy noticed it too. Apparently their kiss didn't leave her unaffected. It hadn't left him unaffected either, but he kept telling himself he had no feelings for her whatsoever. And he really didn't. Or did he?

* * *

><p>"So you're still not up for dinner tonight?" Guy turned around to face Jackie. They had just been picked up by Johnno and were flying back to town.<p>

"You may praise yourself lucky I will not kill you when we're back in town Guy."

"Eh?"

She shook her head. This was useless.

She looked out of the window and noticed the plane was about to land. Finally she'd be able to escape him for a while. When the plane had touched the ground, she spotted a fancy car near the hangar with an even more fancy woman standing next to it. Who was she?

"Oh, great…" Apparently Guy had noticed her as well.

"Who's that?"

"That's my…fiancée."

She couldn't help but gasp. He said what now? If this was another one of his sick jokes it had to be the worst of them all. The look on his face told her this was not a joke though. How very typical of him.

"Why am I even surprised at this?"

"Jealous?"

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself Guy." She got out of the plane and walked away.

Guy watched her go. Then he watched Fern approach him. His life had just gotten very complicated.

* * *

><p>Back at the Majestic Jackie was having a drink with Rowie en Johnno.<p>

"I can't believe he never even mentioned her before. They are engaged! How can you not tell anyone about that?"

"I thought you didn't care for him?" Rowie smiled.

"I don't. I don't care what he does with his life and with who." She took another sip from her beer.

"Ah, yes, I can tell you don't care." She winked at Johnno.

"Well are you not at least a bit upset about the fact that he never shared this with any of us?"

Rowie shrugged. "I agree that it's a bit weird, but maybe he had his reasons?"

"Yeah, to get it going with loads of other women without anyone judging him."

"Jackie!"

Why was she so upset over this? Why did she care so much?

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for Guy."

"Well I don't. Not ever."

Rowie and Johnno looked at each other and then giggled.

"I don't!"

* * *

><p>"Fern, I'm sorry, but I can't do this."<p>

"I haven't seen you in forever Guy, come on!" She gave him kisses on his chest. He didn't feel anything, well, except feeling tired.

"Sorry Fern. I'm tired."

She looked down on him. "You were never tired back in Melbourne. In fact, you could never get enough of me. Ever since I arrived here though, you've been rather distant with me."

"I just…didn't expect you to be here."

"Should that matter? We haven't seen each other in about a year."

He sighed.

"Come on Guy! Obviously this place does you no good, I knew it beforehand. I think you should just get your things and move back to the city with me. You've proven your dad what you're worth so now lets end this nonsense."

She tried to kiss him on the mouth.

"Fern, stop!"

"Guy, what is going on with you? Is there someone else?"

"No, there's not someone else. I just told you, I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow."

He left her room and walked down the hallway to his own room. He walked past Jackie's room. Jackie. He couldn't help but feel a tinkling in his stomach. This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>"Are you not supposed to be with your fiancée?" It was late at night and Guy was still at the hospital doing paperwork. He looked up at Jackie.<p>

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Why didn't you tell us about her Guy?"

"Again, because it's none of your business."

"We mean that little to you?"

"We? I think you mean 'you', don't you? I haven't heard others complain about it. For not being jealous, you show a lot of interest in me and Fern."

"I'm not jealous Guy, I just think you should have been more open with us, that's all. The people here depend on you, they trust you. How do you think they feel about you hiding this engagement stuff from them?"

"Right now I could really care less about that."

"Yes, why would you ever care about someone else Guy!" She stormed off.

He sighed.

* * *

><p>"You're dumping me Guy?! I travel a thousand miles to see my fiancée and you dump me?" Fern was raging with anger. Which she had every right to of course.<p>

"You tell me over and over again how you hate this place and how you can't wait to be with me again. And now you just dump me?!"

"We haven't really talked in ages though Fern, things have changed."

She gave a hollow laughter. "I'm sure they have. One of them involved a young blonde nurse I assume?"

"Eh?"

"Oh come on Guy, I've seen her looking at you, I've seen you looking at her. I'm not blind. I just can't believe you pick her over me!"

"Jackie? There's nothing going on between us Fern, I swear."

"And you lie about it as well."

"Fern!"

"Well, you can have your ring back. Maybe you can give it to her. I don't want to start a collection anyway."

"Fern, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. This place has changed you in a bad way, you're a bore now."

"You're being unreasonable here Fern."

"Well maybe I am. I think I have a right to it though. Goodbye Guy."

She walked over to her car and got in. She was hurt, he could tell. And who could blame her? He should have told her things were over a lot sooner. She'd be alright though, she was Fern after all.

* * *

><p>"Where's that fiancée of yours?" Jackie looked round the pub while standing in front of the table where Guy was sitting by himself. "She got sick of you that quickly?"<p>

"Ha ha ha, very funny Jack."

"Well, where is she then?"

"Back in Melbourne."

"You're kidding."

He shook his head. "No, she really returned to Melbourne."

"She just got here!" She tried to look shocked, but found that she actually felt relieved deep inside.

"We broke up."

Jackie sat down on a chair across from Guy. "Wait, what? She travels all those miles just to break up with you?" She tried her hardest to hide her smile.

Guy sighed. "Just stop Jack."

"What, you find this nagging annoying? Now you know what it feels like for me most of the time." She got up. "Well, sorry for your loss, I guess?"

While she walked away, Guy sighed in disbelief. That woman could stir up so many different emotions within him. Right now it was mostly irritation. And at the same time he just wanted to kiss her. Cause he had not forgotten their kiss and it might even have been why he broke up with Fern. God, she drove him nuts!

* * *

><p>A long clinic day had come to an end. Guy closed the final first aid box.<p>

"It won't be for another hour till Johnno returns." He looked at Jackie. "Think of all the things we could do in those sixty minutes!"

"I could give you a mirror, that should keep you occupied till Johnno arrives."

"Ouch!"

Silence filled the air until Guy broke it.

"Can I be honest with you Jack?"

She crossed her arms. "Humor me."

"I've never stopped thinking about our kiss."

She rolled her eyes. "Really Guy, this is the best you can do?"

"I mean it!"

"Guy, really now. This is a low, even for you."

"Eh?"

"It's the same as last time: we have to wait for Johnno, no other women around, so you try to flirt with me. Sad really."

"I'm not playing games here Jack."

She raised an eyebrow. "That would be a first."

"Ouch again!"

She gave him a look of pity.

"Look Jack, you often drive me insane. But then I see your smile, and there's this whole other feeling."

Confusing thoughts filled her head. He didn't leave her cold. As much as she tried to tell herself and others that he did, he didn't. But she just didn't know what his motives were.

"I know you think of me as a playboy Jack. And I admit, I am. I love women, I do. But with you it's different."

"How?"

"As I said, I love women. The more I can get into my bed, the better. I usually don't have feelings for these women, I don't even really care much for them. But then there was you. And I experienced emotions I never really experienced. It scared the hell out of me and I tried to fight it. And then there was Fern. And I realized I had been fooling myself for a long time."

She looked at him with her big, blue eyes. Eyes he could drown in.

He continued. "I know I mean more to you than you let me to believe."

She tried to look upset, he looked right through it though.

"Come on Jack, don't lie to yourself now. I've seen how you look at me from time to time."

"Yes, okay, I do have feelings for you. You just remind me too much of someone I loved in the past, who I devoted my heart to and who then took advantage of it and hurt me. I'm not up for that a second time. How can I be sure you won't do the same?"

"You can't."

She flinched. "I can't? Well, that's reassuring."

"What I mean to say is, you don't know what the future holds for you. Is that reason enough though to not give this a try?"

"I…I really don't know Guy. I…" She wanted nothing more than to give in to her feelings. But the hurt from last time was still deep and the time she'd known Guy he hadn't really showed her he was any different. She wasn't ready to get hurt again, but at the same time, who knows what she might be missing out on.

"I know you don't fully trust me Jack, but I am not him. And I'll do anything in my power to proof it to you."

* * *

><p>The entire flight back to town had been quiet. Johnno sensed something had happened, though he didn't know what. He noticed the looks between Guy and Jackie when they got out of the plane. Something had changed. He watched them go and observed them from a distance.<p>

"Dinner?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, avoiding his eyes. "Maybe."

"Might give us a chance to talk some more?" She looked up and knew she was lost.

"Fine."

And Johnno smiled a silent smile. At last, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Guy was already waiting for her at a table when she arrived downstairs. Her heart was beating a little faster, she was nervous. The thing she hated the most, was to not be in control of her own emotions. And she wasn't in control now. Guy watched her approach the table and noticed her nervousness. Which, he thought, looked ever so cute on her.<p>

She sat down. "This just feels weird."

"What does?"

"This. I'm so used to snapping at you, having arguments, fighting you off. This just feels weird."

"We can start an argument if that makes you feel better." He smiled.

"Can we just order food, I'm rather hungry." She was still trying to fight him off.

"Jack, I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

"I know, like I said, it just feels a bit weird."

Nancy arrived at their table to take their orders. After she left, Jackie looked at Guy. Oh the confusion. Guy smiled. "This is what I like about you, you can't hide your feelings very well." She blushed. "And I like that about you as well."

It was nice hearing him say nice words to her, but the doubt was still there. Of course Guy noticed. "I remember the day we met. You wore your white dress and it looked so good on you. I never thought anything of it though, but looking back, I think I knew back then you weren't just like any other woman. And I was right. Unlike other women, you didn't try to hook up with me. Quite the opposite actually." He smiled.

"You can say that!" She answered his smile and for a moment they just looked at each other. "I remember I thought you were the biggest sleaze I met in my life. You were so full of yourself." She stared into the distance for a bit. "I've seen you change though. You arrived with an ego as big as Ayers Rock, but you softened along the way. I got to see a softer side of you. I also got to learn what a great doctor you are."

Her blue eyes looked at his. "I really want you to be part of my life Guy. I just want to know that I can trust you."

He grabbed her hand. "You can. And like I said earlier, I'll do anything in my power to proof it to you." He leaned forward, about to kiss her. And Jackie decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and kissed him.

A loud roar of applause and laughter emerged. They both looked up.

"Finally!" Johnno held his beer high. "We were all wondering how long it would take you guys, took you long enough!" More laughter followed. And Jackie pulled Guy closer and kissed him again and Guy returned the kiss with pleasure. And then he took her hand in his and they walked through the cheering crowd, upstairs. Their food just had to wait.


End file.
